Naomi x Satoshi Oneshots
by ishipthereforiam
Summary: Naomi x Satoshi Oneshots, funnily enough :) requests will be considered as long as they don't involve flying crocodiles crapping out sugary donuts. Enjoy :)
1. The Cupboard Adventure

Seiko Shinohara was walking out of school, prepared to go home and delve into those perfect hours of Hentai-watching. Occasionally, she manged to force her best friend, Naomi Nakashima, to watch and was pretty sure she'd been scarred for life. But everyone was different... So why should she not be allowed to watch porn? Smirking to herself, she joined the flurry of people rushing to escape the school grounds. Once she'd passed the gates, she saw something that made her stop dead. Naomi-san and Mochida-kun walking together, a short distance apart, casually chatting. Seiko laughed gleefully- oh how sweet! They were blushing and smiling, so obviously in love that Seiko just had to do something about it. She had known Naomi for years and knew she was in no way dumb. But she could be so oblivious sometimes, especially when it came to her beloved Mochida-kun! Despite the fact he so obviously liked her, she remained convinced that he was too good for her, simply a friend. And the same was for him- he thought just like her. It was incredibly annoying for Seiko, who loved to watch them turn so awkwardly adorable around each other. But she really wanted to do something about it... what though? She gazed thoughtfully at the pair as they bid the other goodbye and head off in their separate directions. Everyone knew they had a crush on each other, so why didn't they date already? Both were undoubtedly shy, making it 100x more uncomfortable for them when Seiko liked to tease them in the lewdest ways possible. Giggling to herself, Seiko set off for her own home, remembering a time when she had pushed Mochida into Naomi, sending them both crashing to the ground. The embarrassed male had grabbed onto whatever he could to hoist himself up, which happened to be the younger teen's chest. Oh, Seiko did have fun messing with those two. It really was a matter of time before they begun dating... But she wanted to speed that up and as she allowed herself into her house, she thought that she'd just watch some porn and get ideas from there. That way, she could be finding a way to embarrass the couple further AND get her daily dose of Hentai. Seiko grinned to herself, chucking her bag in the hallway before heading upstairs to her room. As she kicked off her shoes and jumped onto the bed, she pulled out her phone and typed in the name of a video that had been recommended to her by one of the older students of Kisaragi- her perverted nature was well known throughout the school. It was a rather short clip, lasting only ten minutes, about two people who had snuck off and hidden in a closet. They were doing all kinds of kinky stuff that made Seiko squirm with excitement. Many different kinds. 1) The video, although not very descriptive, was satisfyingly graphic and 2) she had just concocted the perfect plan for the unsuspecting couple tomorrow. *** The next day, the devious teenager had practically skipped into school, anticipating what she was about to do to her friend. When she entered class 2-9, she had found Naomi perched on the edge of a desk, deep in conversation with Mayu Suzumoto. Both girls laughed before spotting Seiko and calling her over. "What?" she asked curiously, approaching the two girls. "It's Shinozaki," Mayu smiled, pointing over to the bluenette who's gaze seemed to be fixed on something behind Seiko. "She's been staring at Kishinuma-kun for the last five minutes," Naomi tells her. As she turns to look, she sees the girls were right: Kishinuma and Mochida were quite near, talking quietly. The class rep was watching the blonde teen with apparent lust in her large blue eyes. Seiko joined in on their giggling before Yui Sensei entered the room, beginning tutor time. Everyone took their seats, paying their respects to the favoured teacher- she was certainly the nicest teacher at Kisaragi, out of loads. Seiko patiently waited for the bell to ring, signalling the time to enter their first period. Their group had P.E. first, which gave Seiko a perfect angle for her plan. She waited until everyone had gone to the changing rooms before lurking outside the storage cupboard that was packed with sports equipment. She opened it discreetly and walked inside, noting how spacey it was. Perfect... "Hey, Mochida!" Seiko called, spotting him going by, already in his kit. She actually saw why Naomi liked him: his body was toned but not off-putting and he was definitely strong. Not to mention the fact he was well-liked, caring and undoubtedly cute. He turned to face her, his brown eyes blinking in his confusion. "Come," she mouthed at him and he hesitated before joining her in the cupboard. "What?" he asked, looking mightily uncomfortable. Seiko grinned, not at all surprised. "Just wait a sec," she told him, looking outside the cupboard again, searching for a familiar auburn head. Finally, she spotted Naomi coming down the corridor, also wearing her sports kit. "Wow," Seiko thought, "Naomi sure looks good in those shorts..." Naomi hadn't noticed her yet so Seiko grabbed her slender arm, dragging her into the cupboard, grinning. "Wah! Seiko?" she cries as the mischievous teen released her, blocking the exit. Satoshi puts it together then shakes his head at her. "I'm leaving," he says quickly, trying to move past Seiko. I just shove him back besides Naomi. "You two," she says sternly, "Will stay here until after the lesson." Before either brunette could protest, Seiko darted out the cupboard and locked the door. Cackling, she skipped away. *** The two were silent for a moment, unable to believe what just happened. Seiko was generally a perverted girl, but this was just... Wrong. "It's dark," Naomi said nervously, not at all used to being so close to her crush in a dark, claustrophobic area. "I think there's a light switch round here somewhere..." Satoshi mumbled, feeling around the walls for the button. He accidentally touched Naomi, pushing on her breast before realising what it was and snatching his hand back, mortified. Naomi breathed in sharply, a little shocked he would do something like that. The darkness was really disorientating but Naomi quickly found the switch, pressing down on it and flooding the cramped space with light. Both brunettes wished it had stayed off- now their blushing faces and awkward gestures were visible to one another, only increasing the tension in the cupboard. Satoshi tried to direct his attention anywhere but on the beautiful girl standing besides him, Naomi doing the same. The silence was almost unbearable so he said, "I don't want to have to wait a whole hour and a half to get out of here." Naomi nodded, feeling hot. His body was pressed ever so sightly against hers, due to lack of space. "We should make the most of it then," she responded, trying to discreetly edge away. "What d'you mean?" asked the older teen and Naomi flushed, realising how wrong that had sounded. "Oh, uh, just..." she trailed off into scarlet faced silence. Satoshi thought this was incredibly cute and couldn't help but meet her eyes and smile. She smiled back, and some of the tension seemed to evaporate microscopically. "God," Naomi thought to herself, "He's incredibly hot... Being so close to him only makes him look even cuter and especially in less clothing than usual." She blushed hard at that, berating herself for being even slightly dirty. But then she sunk a little deeper into the thoughts of perversion Seiko had implanted in her mind and flushed, partly satisfied. Satoshi, meanwhile, was having his own lurid fantasies. "Sometimes I wish I was Shinohara," he thought wistfully, "She's always groping Naomi and she's so used to it, she doesn't even shout..." Eventually, they heard a voice yell something quite near them, snapping them out of their trances. "What d'you think that was?" asks Naomi anxiously. "No idea," Satoshi responded, sneaking a glance at her sweet face and perfect features. Her heart-shaped lips were parted ever so slightly, giving him the perfect angle for a kiss. But he restrained himself, unwilling to upset or frighten the girl. "I really like you " she whispered after a while, then clapped her hand over her mouth, hazel eyes wide. "I- I didn't- I'm sorry- I just-" she stutters, unable to give an explanation for why she just said that. How could she be such a fool...? Blurting things out like that... Oh, no, he was staring at her, he must think she's crazy or something. Why did she say it like that!? "Y-you do?" he asked, astonished. Naomi buried her face in her hands, feeling stupid. "D-don't laugh!" she whispered, mortified. What a silly time to confess- when your locked inside a stuffy gym closet with your crush. "Why would I?" Satoshi asks softly and it takes a moment for the younger teen to register what he said. "I- you- what?" she choked, unable to believe her ears. Satoshi, feeling this was the best time to do it, pulled her to him and kissed her with such force that he lifted her off her feet. Abandoning all sense of reality, Naomi threw her arms around him, enjoying the feel of his body against her own. They broke apart, red in the face but smiling. Satoshi was actually liking the fluffy, romantic-movie feel that the whole thing had to it, although he couldn't imagine a romance movie set in a cupboard. He longed to have Naomi's soft lips against his own again, so was about to kiss her again when she ducked away from him. Feeling rather put-out and rejected, Satoshi stared at her, confused. Then it clicked. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked desperately. Maybe he was rushing into it, maybe not, but when Naomi kissed him again with such force, he took that as a yes. Eventually, their embrace became a lot deeper, more passionate and damn near indecent. At one point, Satoshi had grabbed Naomi's chest and she didn't even object. Suddenly, the door flew open and the two sprung apart, releasing each other immediately. Seiko stared at them a moment before bursting out laughing, deeply amused as Satoshi gave one last, longing look at Naomi before rushing off. Naomi stared wistfully after him. "I won't even ask," Seiko giggled. "Good," responded the younger girl, stepping out the cupboard and going to change. "You can do it another time, you know," she told her, reading her thoughts. "I have no idea what you're talking about," Naomi said, quickly hurrying away. Seiko laughed, finally triumphant. All she had to do now was get them to do the do... ((Oh, back to brief endings! I'll do more when I'm bothered :) any requests? Bye xx))


	2. Valentines Day Fluffiness

((This one is going to be a little cheesy _ but enjoy ))

Oh, the much anticipated Saints day of the year- Valentines day. A day where any number of things could happen. Heartthrobs, heartbreaks and the crush that you finally want to confess to in all the romantic spirits. Usually ending in either the tragedy of rejection or the relief that you successfully asked them out.

But the atmosphere in Kisaragi couldn't have been any cheerier. Everyone was looking forwards to the day, as the teachers were also in better spirits and relented a little on the amount of work set. Students were also being a lot more secretive, the girls sticking together in large, giggling groups and the boys also becoming closer to one another, discussing plans for the upcoming day.

However, there was one person who was dreading the event amongst all the excitement- that person was Satoshi Mochida. He disliked Valentines day for many reasons, although three stuck out to him most.

1) He would always receive cards from dozens of different girls and it was extremely annoying when they hopefully tried to grab his attention, 2) everybody was acting different, either more mature or even pathetic attempts at seductiveness that made his skin crawl and 3) he wanted to ask out his long time crush, Naomi Nakashima, but could not gather the courage to do so. He was left to stress about the best ways to do it, constantly asking his friends, Sakutaro Morishige and Yoshiki Kishinuma, for advice. They just laughed at his hopeless plans, knowing that they were too desperate to actually work.

Satoshi was currently making his way to his math class, a subject he despised above all others. It was too much work bothering to decipher all the algebraic terms, and if he wanted to do some ridiculously complex sum he could use a calculator.

He met Yoshiki on the way there, who was also in his math class. "Two days left, you know," he says the minute he reaches him, "Until Valentines day."

Satoshi sighed. "Don't I know it."

The blonde seemed to think for a moment before saying, "Have you finally figured out a way to ask out Nakashima?" He received an annoyed look in response and laughed. "You're hopeless," he told his friend.

The agitated brunette did not respond, increasing his pace in his urgency to escape Yoshiki's taunting.

"I heard Rei Hirizaki was planning on asking her too," he says casually, suppressing a grin. Satoshi wouldn't like this piece of news at all... "H-he is?" he spluttered. When Yoshiki nodded, Satoshi felt dread wash over him- now he HAD to ask Naomi out or Rei would get there first! And who's to say Naomi wouldn't reject the sports-loving boy...?

Yoshiki was deeply amused by his friend's increasing distress, knowing full well that Nakashima had no interest in Hirizaki. Although Satoshi was oblivious to this, Naomi's heart was set on her beloved Satoshi-kun, so he didn't really need to make all this fuss anyway. But still, it was entertaining for the blonde to watch his friend struggle.

As they entered their maths class, they noticed how even elderly Mr Arizaki had prepared for Valentines. The times tables grid had been dotted with little pale pink hearts and ridiculous amounts of scarlet glitter covered the tables. It was rather sad, seeing a 50 year old man brandishing pink worksheets at them as the apprehensive students took their seats. Perhaps this was going a bit too far with the festivities, especially when everything had been made to look embarrassingly 'romantic'.

Satoshi felt extremely uncomfortable because of all this as he sat besides Ayumi Shinozaki who was shaking some of the glitter from her blue hair, looking annoyed. She caught his eye and smiled, unknowingly blushing. Satoshi ignored this, taking a flamboyant pink sheet and gazing down at it. Not that he was focusing- he didn't understand a word of it.

"When you complete these sheets, come and take a new one," instructs the teacher, placing more on the front desk. These were of a paler pink.

"He's a bit into this, isn't he?" whispered Ayumi, raising her eyebrows at all the pink. Satoshi just nodded, not in the mood to discuss anything with Shinozaki at the moment. He needed to concentrate, needed to figure out a good way to ask out his crush... Many cunning plans circulated in his head, but when he reached out for one, it was really just pathetic. Most of them involved him and Naomi being alone together, which was unlikely to happen: Naomi was always with her best friend, Seiko Shinohara, or Mayu Suzumoto. And Satoshi himself was usually with Yoshiki and Sakutaro. Eventually, after dumping a load of ideas that were likely to fail anyway, Satoshi thought he'd just make his lady love a card and be done. But then came the whole new train of thoughts- Should he buy the card or make it? What kind of image would it have? How should he sign it? With each thought, the desperate teen was becoming more and more stressed, not realising how stupid all these thoughts sounded. Naomi was nice enough- she would graciously accept anything she was given with kindness and expressed thanks. That was one reason why he loved her- she was so considerate... Not to mention beautiful, especially with such- No. He wasn't going to go off in his usual trance just yet. He still had planning to do...

"Mochida! You haven't even started!" cried a voice that was blocked out by Satoshi's slowly developing thoughts.

He couldn't help it- Naomi WAS pretty, with her shiny, auburn locks, soft, flawless skin and bright hazel eyes that he could get lost in forever...

"Mochida, are you even listening!?" shouted the voice but again, the daydreaming teen ignored it. Her touch was so gentle, and she had something about her that would always relax Satoshi no matter what.

"Boy, are you purposely ignoring me!?" yelled the voice, "Do you WANT detention!?"

Oh, and she was so kind, always showing compassion for her friends. She did have a motherly personality, which only lead the lustful brunette into imagining a family with her in the future...

Satoshi was finally broken out of his trance by Ayumi painfully nudging his sides. "What?" he asked through gritted teeth. Ayumi pointed to the angry teacher before them and Satoshi paled.

Despite his sad attempt at trying to fit in with the fluffy atmosphere of Valentines, Mr Arizaki was not one to mess with. If you did anything that was even slightly wrong, he'd have you in an hours after school detention. And right now, he looked livid. "Mochida!" he yelled, causing the brunette to flinch.

Many curious people were discreetly watching, amused. "Y-yes sir?" Satoshi asked as innocently as possible.

"Have you started the worksheet?" asked the teacher, his voice dangerously low.

"N-no sir," Satoshi responded, trying to avoid the harsh amber eyes of the man standing before him.

"And why is that?" came the hushed reply. A feeling of pure recklessness overcame the intimidated boy and he responded much louder than he'd intended, "Because I don't want to." Then he grabbed his bag and stalked out the room, leaving a shocked silence in his wake.

"Mr Arizaki told me to give you this," Yoshiki says once he'd left the class and met up with Satoshi, who had been skulking around the corridors, astonished by what he had done. And to one of the strictest teachers, too...

"What is it?" asked Satoshi, taking the piece of paper Yoshiki was holding out to him.

"See for yourself," responded the blonde as they left the maths block and began to make their way to the cafeteria for the lunch hour. Satoshi sighed, folding the paper back up. "Detention slip from Arizaki," he whined, "One hour after school, Monday to Friday, starting next week."

"Serves you right for being so badass," grinned Yoshiki and the younger male rolled his eyes.

They sat with their usual circle of friends: Sakutaro, Mayu, Naomi, Seiko and Ayumi were already sitting at the rounded table, apparently having an argument.

"...I don't care if he's 50 bloody years old, that teacher is a menace!" Seiko was saying with added venom.

"He taught me once, as a sub," Morishige told her, "He seemed nice enough..."

"I got a detention for looking out the window," Naomi sighed, drumming her fingers on the table.

"Well, you should have been paying attention," snapped Shinozaki, giving the surprised brunette a dirty look.

"Looks like they found out what happened with Arizaki," muttered Yoshiki under his breath.

"Hiya," Mayu beamed at them as they sat down.

"We've been discussing that jerk of a teacher," Seiko grumbled, glaring at the air.

"Why do YOU hate him?" asks Satoshi curiously, noticing how rarely Shinohara displayed hate to people.

"For giving me and Naomi detentions when we did nothing!" cried the agitated girl, linking her arm with Naomi, who was besides her. "Literally nothing," Naomi sighed, looking at Satoshi with a strange expression. Like she was involved in the conversation but thinking about something else. Satoshi couldn't help but wonder what.

The next day, Satoshi traipsed into school, the card he had made the previous night stowed away in his schoolbag. It had taken him two long hours to draw the image on the front (a single rose with Naomi's name neatly inscribed in curly writing on the stalk) and another hour to think of a decent message.

He didn't want to put anything too cheesy, like a poem or whatever, but he did have to get his point across. He wanted to indirectly ask her out so when she came to question it, he could confess and hopefully his feelings would be returned. He didn't like to think what would happen if they weren't.

The nervous male entered the building that was alight with excitement, and went straight to his locker. Feeling rather foolish, he hid the card in the locker, quickly slamming it shut. He breathed a sigh of relief- tomorrow, he could finally give it to Naomi...

"What you got there, Mochida?" asked a familiar voice and Satoshi jumped, startled.

"Hehehe, why so nervous?" teased Yoshiki who was standing behind him with Morishige.

"N-no reason!" gabbled the embarrassed teen, trying to move past the two suspicious boys.

"What did you just put in there?" asks Sakutaro, indicating the locker.

"Just... Books..." mumbled Satoshi, hurrying off to tutor time. He didn't want to have to explain himself to them- he'd die of mortification.

Meanwhile, the other two were having fun imagining what he could have stowed away in his locker. "Condoms," Yoshiki grinned and Sakutaro laughed.

"Or one of those kinky sex toys."

"You think?"

"Lets check."

Although neither of the two knew his locker combination, Yoshiki was something of an expert at yanking open the steel door with his bare hands.

Sakutaro marvelled at his friend's strength but said nothing of it.

Curiously, the peered into the locker, seeing nothing but a pile of books. Disappointed, they retracted, having expected something a little more... Interesting.

"From the way he was acting, I thought it was something more..." Yoshiki sighed, about to close the door.

"Wait!" cried the bluenette, spotting something that caught his eye. He reached in and pulled out a card the colour of the cotton candy clouds in a sunset. There was a rose drawn with such painstakingly detailed neatness that they were shocked anyone could have such a light hand. The petals were coloured in the perfect shades of red; scarlet, strawberry, blood and crimson. And on the stalk of the flower was a name written in silver letters: Naomi.

"Wow..." Sakutaro breathed, his blue eyes wide behind his glasses lenses.

Yoshiki was silent in shock, mainly surprised by his best friend's hidden talent. But then a devious plan formed in his twisted mind and a smirk broke out over his face.

"Morishige," he said, "Why don't we give our dear friend the Valentines day he deserves?"

The much anticipated day had finally arrived. Valentines day was here and Satoshi couldn't have been more nervous.

Ms Yui walked into the class and greeted all her students in the same endearing way as always. "Good morning, class," she beamed at them, "And happy Valentines day!"

Everyone responded with a smile or a "Good morning," before she began to do the register.

Satoshi looked around at all his classmates- Morishige and Mayu were swapping notes under the desk, their faces lit up in a secretive smile.

Shinozaki was being eyed by Yoshiki. Eventually, she noticed his gaze and actually blushed under the intensity of it.

Seiko was prodding Naomi in the back and when the latter turned around, she feigned innocence.

Satoshi had decided he wouldn't give Naomi the card, despite the long hours he worked on it- it would be too embarrassing, especially if she rejected him. And he didn't want to ruin the friendship he already had with her, so with much regret, he was her admirer from afar.

He sighed bitterly, wishing he actually had the courage to just ask Naomi out. It would simplify things a whole lot and he'd finally have the girl of his dreams... Literally.

After Yui had cheerily dismissed them, Yoshiki immediately caught up with Satoshi. "You giving Nakashima that card then?" he grins. "Wha-? How do you know!?" demanded the surprised brunette, flushing.

"Hehe, I have my ways," he responds, winking.

"And no, I'm not," Satoshi said pointedly, speeding up.

Yoshiki ran to catch up. "I thought you'd say that..."

The younger male stopped dead. "What. Did. You. Do?"

Before Kishinuma could respond, someone shouted Satoshi's name. Both boys turned around to see Naomi hurrying over to them, a familiar pink card clutched in her hand...

"Shit," Satoshi breathed, backing away and rushing off. How had she got that card!? A surge of anger passed through him- Yoshiki and Sakutaro... He shouldnt have let them watch him hide the card...

Naomi reached Yoshiki, looking upset. "Why did he run?" she asks.

"He's shy," mused Yoshiki, still smiling, "You better go find him..."

He watched, amused, as the small girl set off in pursuit of her lover. But she was feeling rather confused. Why did he run? He gave her this card, basically asking her out, and now that she had an answer, he was running, running away...

Naomi, when she had opened her locker, had found the card standing up on one of her books. Once she'd discovered it was from Satoshi, she'd felt amazed and touched. It was such a beautiful drawing- he was so sweet... But when she had gone to find Satoshi, he had just run off, leaving her feeling bemused about it all.

Finally she found him, sitting outside in the shade of an old oak tree. A sudden shyness overwhelmed her as she nervously approached the still boy. He looked up at her with caring, brown eyes and immediately blushed, finding he could not speak properly.

"Uh- N-Naomi, I can explain, I..." He trailed off into awkward nothingness.

"Can I answer?" she asked softly, sitting besides him holding out the card. He stared at it a moment before nodding, feeling numb. God, the minute he saw those two, he was going to murder them... In a nice way, of course.

"Satoshi..." Naomi begun, her face bright pink, "I... I will..."

"What?" asked the older teen distractedly.

"I will... Go out with you..." she whispered and suddenly she was a lot closer, her beautiful face just inches away from his. "Happy Valentines day," she whispered, smirking.

He was unable to believe this was happening, so utterly overwhelmed with delight that she wanted him as he wanted her. Just as their lips were about to touch, they were interrupted by a sudden shriek and several jeers.

Both brunettes jumped, startled, and looked up to see all their friends peering down at them.

"Ohhh, so cuuute~" cried Seiko, clapping her hands together. Mayu and Ayumi were cooing over the couple while Morishige just smirked knowingly. Yoshiki met Satoshi's eyes and the latter glared. But Yoshiki gave him a look that said "Well, it worked, didn't it?" and he let it slide.

Naomi was clinging onto his arm and a small smile was playing on her lips. Satoshi just entwined his fingers with her own, savouring the moment.

Suddenly, a harsh voice yelled, "WHY AREN'T YOU IN LESSONS!?" and the seven Kisaragi kids fled for their lives from the scene, unwilling to receive any more detentions from the devil Arizaki.

Everyone was leaving school, many people linking arms- new couples. But Satoshi was searching for one particular person amongst all the chatting students. One particular auburn head... Then he spotted her, walking arm in arm with Seiko.

As soon as she saw him, her face lit up in an adorable smile and she hurried over to him.

"I'll let you lovebirds have some 'alone time'," Seiko giggled, leaving the two to walk together.

"I didn't realise you were such a good artist," Naomi said, looking up at him.

"Everyone has a talent," he smiled, What's yours?"

She thought for a minute, before answering, "Writing, probably."

"Do you write often?"

"Yeah, but mostly pointless stuff."

"Can... Can you show me sometime?"

She actually appeared a little surprised. "Of course."

They were off the school grounds now and Satoshi couldn't keep his gaze off her. She was just so beautiful...

She noticed and blushed hard, the intensity of his stare awakening something within her. God, she wanted him...

"Can I do something?" he asked eventually.

"What?"

She turned to face him and he knew there was no perfect a time then this to do it. Without thinking, he leaned down and brought his lips to hers, enjoying the softness of her skin and the warmth emitting from her body.

He pulled away after a while and was pleased to see her looking surprised but pleased.

"I can show you now, if you want," she said quietly.

"Show me what?" he asked, inevitably getting the wrong idea.

"The stories," she giggled, knowing what he was thinking.

"So I can come to your house...?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes."

Without further ado, Satoshi went home with Naomi, unsure of how innocent their night would really be.

Sorry if that was a little boring, I'll try add more next time.

Thanks for the reviews, it's so nice to read them :)

Any other requests :3 ?

byee x


	3. Irretrievable

Desperately clawing at the rope around her neck... Her vision blurred by blood red spots... Hopeless, a slave to the unbearable pain that drew her ever close to death... And laughter... Someone laughing as she twisted and struggled and awaited the end, amused as the life slowly left her body...

Then he had come, from the gloom and despair, and freed her from the unrelenting noose- her knight in ripped up, bloodstained school clothes. His hands, so gentle after the roughness of the rope, carefully lifting her from that awful room, placing her in a much spacier area.

She had cried, tears of pain and relief, of sorrow and happiness, of hurt and comfort...

_** "I won't leave you..."**_

Naomi Nakashima lay in her room, still holding onto these words, that phrase, the only thing she had left. Her mind recalled that terrifying time in Heavenly Host, when she had gone completely deranged under the loss of her best friend, succumbing to the Darkening. When the spirits within her forced her to hang herself, like they commanded with Seiko, leaving her to die...

And Satoshi had rescued her. But there was no rescuing the once cheerful, bright eyed and slightly crazy Seiko Shinohara. She was lost forever.

Naomi would not cry, could not cry, was nothing more than an empty shell. Her only thoughts were of the deceased friends she had lost, of the awful atmosphere in Heavenly Host and of the gruesome bodies that littered those dreaded hallways...

_** "I won't leave you..." **_

Impaled by knives, ripped apart, smashed against walls, unknown and deadly illnesses, suicide, betrayal, cannibalism, organs spilt open and attracting flies, rope hanging from the ceiling with rotting bodies still barely attached, crushed by falling beams and such, starved, or dying from thirst. Corpses haunted her memory, dancing around like the taunting ghosts that had murdered and tortured like it was all a fun game.

Naomi shuddered, the screams of the dying and of the tortured, screams of those watching their friends die or screams of the ecstatic killers who had lost their minds under the influence of the school loud and harsh in her head.

Would she ever forget those horrors? Never.

Would she ever forget her fallen friends? Never.

Would she continue to be haunted by past memories? Yes.

_Will she ever recover?_

Will she? Will she ever recover? Will she ever recover with her mother walking in at every moment, worrying and demanding that she believe Seiko never existed? Will she ever recover with the therapists attempting to 'calm' her with pathetic questions and false sympathy? Will she ever recover when she had to be forced to take medication that only heightened the pain, only doubled the stress? No, Naomi didn't think she would.

_** "I won't leave you..." **_

She began to scream, a lost, helpless cry that released the pain that had created a tight knot in her chest.

Thinking she was in trouble, Natsumi burst into the small bedroom only to find her daughter rocking backwards and forwards on her bed, hands over her ears, screaming.

"Naomi!" she shrieked, "Naomi, Naomi, stop it! Calm down!"

Sobs began to replace the screams and Natsumi hurried over to the fragile girl, convinced she was... Well, crazy. Naomi usually broke down now, a constant burden to Natsumi who had raised the girl so well for so long. But now everything had fallen apart, in the space of one night. The only way to 'calm' her would be either to sedate her or threaten her. Neither options appealed to the worried mother.

"Naomi, please, Naomi!" Natsumi begged, unwilling to turn to violence as she rushed over to the crying girl. She remained oblivious to the world around her, rocking backwards and forth, her sobs becoming words. Natsumi was quiet for a moment, trying to listen.

Then: "Seiko! I'm sorry!"

"STOP!" shouted the frustrated woman, and the sheer force of the anger behind that one word was enough to shut Naomi up. Naomi felt like she had woken from a restless sleep- when she broke down like that, she realised she was not in the right state of mind. It reminded her of being in possession all over again...

"LISTEN TO ME!" Natsumi yelled, finally snapping. She didn't have to put up with this, her daughter was just being selfish, coming up with all these lies about a school and fake friends... Naomi was popular enough, why did she need pretend people too? Naomi stared blankly at her mother, who had her arms on her dainty shoulders. She was becoming weaker, refusing to eat, having to be force-fed... Force. That was the only way to deal with her- by force.

"YOU NEED TO STOP THIS! YOU SELFISH GIRL, CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT YOUR PUTTING ME THROUGH!?" Natsumi shrieked, having finally lost it, "YOU GO ON AND ON ABOUT THIS... THIS CHARM, THIS SEIKO GIRL, BUT IT'S ALL LIES!"

Naomi still didn't respond, only angering her further. "THE ONLY PERSON TO BACK UP YOUR STORY WAS MOCHIDA, SHINOZAKI AND THAT TROUBLE BRINGER, KISHINUMA. EXCELLENT CASE, NAOMI. EVEN THEY HAVEN'T VISITED YOU YET!" she screamed, finding she couldn't stop the ranting.

"Get out..." Naomi said quietly.

"You-"

"GET. OUT." Natsumi glared at her daughter, releasing her but staying put.

"You don't know anything! You act like you care, but really you're just thinking to yourself 'Gee, i'm so unlucky, having to put up with my lunatic daughter'. So yeah, if you don't believe me, stay the hell away from me!"

"How dare you talk to your mother like-"

"Oh yeah, some great mother you are," Naomi snapped, her voice heavy with sarcasm, "Even dad couldn't put up with you!"

After that, a long silence followed. Natsumi stared disbelievingly into cold, angry eyes that glared right back. She had meant what she said, and her words hurt like she'd been slapped. Naomi was about to turn away when her mother did just that- she reached out and slapped her hard in the face, leaving a pink stain where her skin had made contact.

"You don't even know why he left!" she shrieked hotly, "Come and apologise when you have some sense in your messed up mind!"

She left quickly, but not quick enough to miss the sharp response, "Maybe I am messed up. But I see no reason to apologise."

As the door slammed shut, Naomi burst into tears, furious with everything. Her mother's accusations stung, especially since they were false, but none stung as bad as the slap on her cheek. She raised a hand to her face and touched the place, the pain increasing with every moment. Sure, they'd argued before, but Natsumi had never hit Naomi...

Wiping away her tears, Naomi jumped up from the bed, grabbing her phone. She was so angry that she was feeling almost reckless. But she had to talk to someone, someone who trusted her, someone who believed her...

Naomi scrolled down her contact's list before clicking Satoshi's name.

Satoshi had just returned from school, a long series of depressing hours spent listening to pointless lectures. He didn't even want to go- he did it for Yuka's sake. And because his mother made him. But if it had been up to him, he would have spent his time inside, procrastinating. Or learning how to survive in desperate situations- yup, that would have been pretty useful a month ago.

The memories... That place... Their friends... Those deaths... He stifled a sob, wanting to seem brave for Yuka, but at the same time feeling so deeply sick of being the 'understanding' one. He had feelings, too! He'd been through things no 17 year old should have to see! Things NO one should have to see.

However, Yuka needed him. She had always been a reliant girl, and now she was as clingy as ever. Yet strangely, she had coped with it the best out of all of them.

"How was school?" asked his mother anxiously as he flopped onto the sofa, exhausted.

"The usual," he said casually, "Work, lecture, work, work, done."

Actually, it had been 'not focus, ignore teacher, daydream, daydream, done'. Same thing. He just had to act like everything was alright- ever since he and Yuka had returned from Heavenly Host, badly shaken and scarred for life, their parents had been worried by their children's sudden change in attitude. Now they had to put on a strong front to cover up this. When Satoshi had gone to school, he'd found Shinozaki and Yoshiki doing the same. But he hadn't seen Naomi since That Day. He knew she'd suffered worse then the rest of them, but he was disheartened when she still hadn't shown up for school after a month...

A sudden surge of memories invaded his brain. Naomi's dropped phone. The dank, seemingly empty, bathroom stalls. The sudden gag, a cry for help. Naomi hanging from a noose in that awfully cramped stall. Satoshi panicking. Rescuing her. Her arms around his neck. Her relief to see him...

Affection for the small girl came pouring into his heart and he could never forget the way she had embraced him so tightly, so glad to see him. And that time he had thrown himself over her body to protect her from a falling beam...

"Satoshi? Satoshi, you listening?" his mother asked nervously, bringing him back to the present.

"Sorry?" he mumbled, still lost in the moment.

"I said, did you hand in your essay for Ms Risaki?"

"Oh, yeah..."

"Something wrong?"

"No, no... I'm just gonna go up to my room..."

She nodded at him and he stood up. But something bugged him about the way she was looking at him. Pitifully, as though knowing he was fighting internal demons that he wouldn't share with anyone else. Desperate to escape to the relative sanity and peace of his room, Satoshi hurried upstairs and locked his bedroom door, not wanting anyone to walk in on him.

After checking no one was about, he began to cry, for their deceased friends, for the guilt-ridden survivors, for Yuka young, innocent Yuka, for Naomi, who carried the unfair burden of Shinohara's demise, for the spirits trapped in Heavenly Host, and for himself, who had to act so damn nice all the time, to be understanding and knowing and caring and comforting and cheerful and optimistic when all he wanted to do was scream at all the people who had no idea of what he'd gone through. None at all.

Eventually, after he'd cried himself out, Satoshi unlocked his door and went to wash his face, doing his best to disguise his red, glazed over eyes. But he didn't go back downstairs. Instead, he traipsed back to his room, watching as the sun set early in these winter months. Darkness was approaching and darkness meant sleep. Sleep meant nightmares. Nightmares meant reliving the horror.

Suddenly, his phone came to life in his pocket and he tiredly pulled it out, not in the mood for talking at all. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the name flashing on his screen.

_Naomi Nakashima. _

Why was she calling him? They hadn't spoken since...

Well, she never called him anyway. Used to tease him that he wasn't the type of person she'd 'waste credit on'. But now the days of joking were over and she was calling him and without another thought, he answered.

"Hello?" he said, surprised by the strength in his voice when he had been so weak just moments before.

"Satoshi?" came the quiet reply.

"Hey, Naomi..." he almost smiled, pleased she hadn't forgotten him. Her voice, although softly spoken, was strangely subdued. "Can... Can we talk?"

He was surprised by her question, wondering what she was so anxious to talk to him about. "Is it something we should be discussing over phone?"

""Not really..."

"Come over," he said firmly, wanting to actually see her as well as have her confide in him.

"Are you sure?" she sounded shocked.

"Yes. I... I want to see you."

"Oh.. Okay. See you."

"Bye."

As the line went dead, a whole new train of thoughts went through his mind. Naomi wanted to talk to him? He had been wanting to see her for so long, so why now? And what could she possibly want to discuss?

Naomi... The girl he had come to love over many years, for her kindness, for her beauty, for the way they would always joke with and tease each other in a friendly way... He had missed her and yet suddenly, he found himself worrying about her visit. God, he hoped he didn't make a fool of himself, like always...

Yuka burst into his room and he cursed loudly before gathering his senses and facing her. He'd forgotten to lock the door.

"Big brother, don't be rude!" she scolded, skipping over to him.

"What do you want?" he asked weakly, still recovering from shock.

"To ask if Satsuki can come round, duh," she giggled, smiling up at him with large blue eyes.

"How was I to know?" he sighed, "And why not ask mom?"

Yuka paused, looking down. She suddenly looked rather anxious. "She's been getting more and more angry every day," she mumbled.

"Well, she won't be angry for this."

"Uhhuh. Thanks, big brother," she said quietly, leaving the room. Satoshi stared after her, amazed that she had recovered so well. Sure, there were some cracks, but who wouldn't be even slightly crazy after experiencing what they had? And their mother... The stress was obviously getting to her. She constantly worried about them both, an action that was practically making her ill. No, not the time to be thinking like that...happy thoughts, happy thoughts...

The doorbell rung, a short burst of harsh ringing sound that ended briefly.

"Naomi..." Satoshi muttered and rushed downstairs to answer. His mother looked at him, half smiling. "Eager much?" she smirked and he blushed, pulling it open.

Naomi stood there, and he was shocked to see how she had changed. She still looked beautiful, but it was like a mask covering the depression. Her bright brown eyes had lost some of their humour, her gaze lacking the intensity it used to possess. Her fingers were entwined in a nervous gesture, and she kept biting her lip. However, her short, auburn locks were still silky and soft-looking, her skin still flawless, her figure still perfect. Although she was noticeably thinner- a bad sign. But he saw right through her facade, saw that she was putting on a strong front while remaining broken and irretrievable inside. She was smiling but it was a sad smile, barely concealing the pain she felt.

Instinctively, Satoshi wrapped his arms around her, feeling so utterly helpless as she hugged him back, longing for comfort. No, not true... She had come for a reason, maybe he could help.

"Awhhh~" Yuka chirped, standing behind the two, causing them to self-consciously split apart.

"Do we need more privacy?" Satoshi asked, trying to ignore the heat in his cheeks.

Naomi nodded and he lead her upstairs, ignoring Yuka's cry of, "Yeah, yeah, don't bother shutting the door, brother, leave it all to me..."

The minute he had shut his bedroom door, he looked at the girl who was standing uncertainly besides him and told her to sit. Feeling rather awkward, she perched on the edge of his bed, suddenly very aware of herself.

"Whats up?"

She took a deep breath and began to talk.

"I can't forget, I don't think I ever will, every night it's just the same, over and over again, nightmares of Seiko, nightmares of ghosts and the memories... And I know that you have those, too, but you don't have to live with the burden of killing your best friend, while your mother yells at you and calls you a liar then loses her temper and threatens to call the psychiatrists..."

She went on like this, spilling her guts while Satoshi listened intently, wanting to help the troubled girl as best as he could. A little while later, she stopped talking and looked beseechingly at him.

"Sorry for going on like that..." she said, "I just wanted to tell someone...someone who trusts me."

"Naomi, I..." he trailed off, a little unsure of what he was going to say.

She looked so sad and he wanted to comfort her somehow but wasn't sure how. Eventually, he managed to ask, "Are you eating?" It was an odd question but her eyes narrowed and she was hesitant in answering.

"Why?"

He shrugged. "You look thinner. Like, a lot more then before. I just wondered..."

"...not really. They make me. Force me."

He stared at her. "Why not?"

"I don't know if you've noticed, Satoshi," she said coldly, "But I've kinda given up on life." She hadn't meant to sound so hopeless, but she couldn't help herself.

Suddenly, he was on his feet, the anger he had suppressed for so long finally spilling over. "How can you have!? Can't you move on? Shinohara would wanted you to have and all you do is reject help and live in this lonely little bubble!" he shouted, quite forgetting everything he had ever thought.

"Why are you shouting?" she choked, actually hurt, "I've just poured my heart out to you and told you every shitty thing that is wrong with me, because YOUR the only one who understands! Or, I thought you did..."

Satoshi was regretting his sudden outburst, wishing he'd never taken it out on the girl he loved, wishing he wasn't such a bitter jerk who had just let down the person who trusted him most...

She got up to leave, tears falling freely down her angelic face, betrayal in her eyes.

"No- wait-!" he cried, grabbing her arm to stop her from leaving.

"Let go..." she mumbled without conviction, trying to pull her arm back.

"Please... I'm sorry, Naomi..." he told her, not letting go.

No response.

"Please. I was angry."

"..."

"Please... You're the only one who understands me..."

"..."

"Yoshiki and Shinozaki have each other... I need you, Naomi..."

"You... You do?"

He nodded, unable to speak anymore, his eyes staring into her own. Suddenly and without warning, he started to cry, and despite his embarrassment, he couldn't stop. Naomi pulled him too her, letting him sob onto her shoulder, clinging onto her desperately. She didn't say anything, but her presence was all he needed and that was enough.

Gently, she pulled away from him once he'd calmed down.

"God, Naomi i'm so sorry..." he whispered, as she wiped away his tears.

"It's fine... Fine..."

And they both knew it would never be fine. Forever, they would be haunted by memories of the past, mocked by the people who would dismiss the truth, unable to sleep without nightmares entering their dreams, only reliving the horror. None of their friends would return and they had to live with that awful truth. Dead. Gone. No Happy Ever After for them. But they had each other. And when the world denied them of happiness, they would always be there for each other. Defend each other.

And maybe the past was irretrievable.

But never were they alone.

Good God, am I depressed. Any happy requests? Bai bai :)


End file.
